A Mermaids Voice
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lettuce and the girls are on vacation. But all Lettuce wants to do is swim and sit and watch the ocean. Can a little girl helper find her prince? Since she thinks she is a mermaid.


Tokyo Mew Mew

Ryo x Lettuce

A Mermaid's Voice

The mews were taking a trip to the beach after saving the world for the seventh time this month. These monsters just keep coming from nowhere.

"Lettuce! Come play volleyball with us!" Ichigo called to her. Lettuce was sitting on a huge rock close to the shore and water. "I'm good here." She said to the girls.

Lettuce liked staring out at the water and listening to the waves crashing on the sand. It was so quiet and peaceful.

"Mommy! Look! A Mermaid!" A child shouted. Lettuce turned to see a girl pointing at her.

"That's not a Mermaid. That's a girl like you on vacation. She loves the water too." The mom said.

"Oh. Then is that the girls prince?" Lettuce looked over seeing Ryo standing on the shore. She blushed seeing Him looking at her.

"I'm So Sorry! She normally-" "It's alright. I'm actually her boss." He said. "I'm the wizard that cursed her to stay out of the water." He winked at the mom.

The girl cheered with joy. "Don't worry! You'll Be home soon!" Lettuce giggled at the girl. "Thank You. But I still need to finish what I wanted to do in the first place before I Go home." Lettuce played along.

The other Girls were laughing hard.

"What is that? Finding your prince?" The girl asked. Lettuce didn't know what to answer.

"Maybe I'll find him along the way."Lettuce just said that. "Then I hope you find him! BYE!" the girl said as her and her mother walked away.

"You did good." Ryo said. Lettuce blushed hearing that.

"Thanks. Really I don't know what else to day to her." Ryo climbed up and sat next to her.

"Whatever it is. I'm sure You'll find what it is your heart is looking for." Ryo was wise when he wanted to be.

"I guess I just want to get into college. But I have no idea what I want to do."

Ryo sighed then chuckled. "What is it?" She asked him.

"If you need to. You can work at the cafe all you want till you know what you want." He smiled at her.

The girls made kissing noises and Lettuce blushed again.

"Ignore them. their just jealous. They don't have a boyfriend or have special future treatment." He teased them.

They stopped and started to yell at him.

Maybe her prince was right in front of her own eyes. Looking at Ryo having fun.

"I'm going for a swim." She said. Ryo ran with her as he was being chaced by an Angry Ichigo.

"RYO!"

Lettuce and Ryo stayed in the water till the sun set and Ichigo calmed down.

"Ryo." Ryo turned to face Lettuce. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "Thanks for everything. In advance." She giggled. Ryo hid a blush but nodded.

Lettuce looked out again at the ocean. "Are you coming in?" Ryo asked her. Lettuce shook her head.

"I think I'll stay here a little longer." She said.

Ryo shrugged and left her alone.

Lettuce sat on the rock once again. Watching the ocean.

The same girl walked up to her. "Are you going to Sing?" she asked.

Lettuce cocked her head to the side. "Because you miss home. That's what I do." She said. Lettuce smiled and offered a hand to the girl to come up with her.

Lettuce pulled her up and she sat next to her. Lettuce started to hum a song.

 **"Every night I hear the sound of the sea.**

 **Calling to me."**

 **"It sounds of sweet sorrow.**

 **And That of beautiful harmony."**

 **"This voice is truly one of a kind.**

 **Just listen to the song she is singing."**

Lettuce and the girl sang the song together. the other girls heard her singing and looked outside to see her.

 **"Her voice is like a dream I'm dreaming."**

 **"She is an angel waiting to fly in the starry sky."**

 **"And she is searching for her one prince. So she can have her happily ever after."**

Lettuce and the girl loved singing.

"Thanks for singing with me." Lettuce said. "Bye." Th girl said as she walked away.

"You really can sing. Not just grow a mermaid tail." Ryo said walking up to her.

Lettuce blushed as she turned around to face Ryo. "Um!"

"Relax. I like hearing your voice." He smiled.

Lettuce felt like she was about to burst.

 _The little mermaid found her prince after all._ As the other girls thought watching Lettuce and Ryo from a distance.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
